The present invention relates to a roll support assembly for supporting webs wound in separate supply rolls and the ends of which are to be joined to produce a continuous web.
Such roll support assemblies are used for example in connection with so-called tube-making machines in a plant for producing paper sacks. They are to render possible an uninterrupted supply of paper webs to the tube-making machine and they serve for setting into motion a replacement roll while another expiring roll still delivers roll material. As a rule, the unwound web is drawn off by draft rollers and draft rolls in the tube-making machine. The forward end of the roll material running off the replacement roll can be attached to the expiring material of the nearly unwound roll in such a roll support assembly during operation. In the case of paper webs, the joining is effected preferably by adhesives. After the joining of the material of various rolls, the still projecting trailing end of the nearly unwound roll can be severed by means of cutter blades and corresponding rollers so that roll material leaves the roll support assembly without interruption and is of uniform thickness except for the area of attachment from roll to roll.
In particular in the paper manipulating industry, such as for example in the manufacture of paper sacks, the supply rolls have a very great weight and present particular problems not only for that reason but also because of the sensitivity of paper webs in particular in respect of re-positioning a roll from a main support to an auxiliary support. Such re-positioning of the expiring roll from a main support to an auxiliary support is to free the main support for receiving a fresh supply roll and is necessary in particular for the production of endless webs.